


Paper Crane of Mistakes

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: Harry grumbled and walked faster, hoping Tom could take the hint. He didn't. Tom kept talking about how Harry should try harder in school and stop causing trouble."Don't you ever stop talking!" Harry glared at him. "You need to loosen up. Go get laid or something—""Is that an offer?" Tom smirked.Harry raised his hand and made sure the punch left a good mark.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 437





	Paper Crane of Mistakes

Harry didn't like him. There was no way he'd ever like a sarcastic asshole who often made fun of him. Sure, it was simple teasing but Harry's temper could only handle so much.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Tom taunted. "Did you fail potions again?"

"Fuck off, Riddle," Harry spat. He turned the other way, but of course Tom would follow him.

"I was simply making sure that if you don't need anything—"

Harry grumbled and walked faster, hoping Tom could take the hint. He didn't. Tom kept talking about how Harry should try harder in school and stop causing trouble.

"Don't you ever stop talking!" Harry glared at him. "You need to loosen up. Go get laid or something—"

"Is that an offer?" Tom smirked.

Harry raised his hand and made sure the punch left a good mark.

* * *

"He likes you, mate," Ron said as he shoved a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You call that liking someone? He makes fun of everything I do! It's no different than Draco doing it— What? He likes me too?"

Ron almost choked and smacked his chest a couple of times. "Blimey, Harry! You trying to kill me! That weasel doesn't like anyone but himself!" He wiped off the bits of potatoes from the corner of his lips.

Hermione, who had been listening the whole time, added, "For once I agree with Ron— Not about Draco. But that Riddle likes you, Harry."

"Not you too…" He groaned.

Ron nudged his shoulder and made a look-over-there gesture. The trio all turned their heads, then they saw Tom at the Slytherin table, laughing before making eye contact with them—specifically Harry.

Averting his gaze, Harry muttered, "That doesn't mean anything," then stabbed his meal. Probably hoping it was Tom's face.

"What happened to his face? That's a nasty bruise."

Harry shrugged. "Nothing he didn't deserve."

* * *

Harry was pissed. He crumbled the paper crane in his hand harder. Tom had gone too far with his teasing. It was one thing to joke around, but it was another thing to send him a note confession during class.

"Riddle," Harry called from across the hall.

Tom was near his friends—if they even were his so-called friends. They only listened to his orders.

"Potter? You coming to me? What a surprise—"

"Spare me your sarcasm." He shoved the paper crane towards his chest. "You think this is so funny, huh? You're a bastard!"

Tom growled. Then began to open the letter, wondering what in the world was wrong with Potter— As soon as he opened it, pink smoke popped out with a few hearts. What's the meaning of this? His eyes widened as read the note:

_Harry,_

_Your eyes are the color of emeralds and your smile lights the darkness in my soul. To hold you and kiss you is my never-ending dream that I'll make a reality._

_Riddle_

Harry had a blush on his face as he remembered the words. Tom narrowed his eyes and seethed in anger. "I didn't write this!"

"Then who was it?" Harry demanded. He snatched the note from Riddle's hands. "I can handle all the damn teasing you throw at me…" his voice trailed off, then whispered, "but I can't handle you making fun of my feelings for you."

" _Harry_ ," Tom started, and there was something vulnerable underneath.

Harry shook his head and ran off.

* * *

Tom found him hours later in the Gryffindor's common room. Harry was in his pajamas, watching the fire quietly. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. And Tom would be lying if he said it didn't break his heart.

"Aren't you abusing your prefect authorities," Harry asked, never once looking away from the flames.

"Only if I get caught," Tom replied. He walked forward, wand in hand. He had cast a disillusionment charm to get in the house. He already knew the password thanks to following Harry around. "I figured out who it was who sent the letter." When Harry didn't answer, he continued, "It was Draco."

Harry snorted.

"It seemed he was aware of how I felt for you," Tom confessed. He stopped in front of Harry, who finally gazed at him. "He wanted us to stop fighting, and as he said 'playing hard to get.'"

"You like me?" Harry's voice came out soft yet in disbelief.

"Do you see me bothering another Gryffindor?" Tom's lips turned into a scowl, like he would bother anyone but Harry. No one else was worth his time.

"But you always taunt me. You make fun of me—"

"Because I don't know how else to express my emotions, Potter," Tom said softly. "And the people following me around and claiming their love for me is so ridiculous— I can't see myself doing _that_."

Harry finally let out a chuckle, causing Tom to tilt his head.

"Yeah. The thought of you doing that to me isn't exactly romantic. More like creepy." He patted the spot beside him, and Tom obeyed. He was still clutching onto his wand, Harry noticed. Gently he pried it away and made Tom look at him. "I like you, Tom. And I thought you knew because of the letter— I thought you were mocking me."

Tom shook his head. "I would never stoop so low." He leaned close to him, faces barely touching. "No one will ever make fun of you again."

Harry closed his eyes as Tom's lips touched his. Soft and slow. It was also Tom's first. His fingers touched the back of his head before lightly gripping it, and Harry moaned into the kiss.

They pulled apart; their lips were red and wet. Tom's eyes were filled with lust— Harry had to turn his head away for a moment, and when he looked back, his eyes were normal.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for more beyond kissing.

"Does this mean we're together?"

Tom smirked, grabbing his hand. "It means I'm not sharing you with anyone. You're mine now."

Harry smiled and then let out a laugh. "I think we've been each other's. And everyone knew it— Hey, what did you do to Draco anyway? I'm sure he didn't mean harm by what he was doing. He probably wanted us to stop being idiots."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry for him. I didn't punish him too hard. In a way, he _helped_ ," the last part came out bitterly. "I turned him into a ferret."

"Tom!"

"What? He'll be back to normal in the morning. So, until then." He pulled Harry towards him, silencing him with his lips.


End file.
